


too hot to handle

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: They love each other.. maybe just not during summer heat.





	too hot to handle

"Come on Tobio-chan, don't you love me at all?"

"I do, just not in this heat." He was fanning himself draped on the cushions.

It was like a hundred degrees outside, even his boyfriend didn't go out to run that morning. He never minded his advances, but he had to study for his finals later. 

 _That_ made him _really_ irritable.

"Fine," Oikawa sulked. "I won't bother you."

With that Kageyama laughed and reached to him, brought him in for a kiss. Oikawa was smiling when he pulled back. 

"How about I help you study? It's not like I'm a stranger to these things." 

"You wanna do _math?"_

"For you, yeah."

"Alright, bring it on."

Sharing another kiss, they did not mind the heat anymore.


End file.
